rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Reiha Takagi is one of the supporting scharacters and the leading female character of the ongoing Striking Blades series, created by "XDenshaX" on FanFiction.Net. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe. She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. Appearance Reiha, takes most of her prominent looks from her mother. Standing at a grand height of five feet five inches, her wavy carmine red hair falls to her mid-back gracefully and is very well maintained. One thing Reiha is proud of is her cleanliness. She has crimson eyes, sometimes very captivating and other times fiery and foreboding. Reiha has a fit and slightly curvaceous figure, from a glance you can tell that she takes care of her body well. She can be seen as a somewhat attractive female. Usually not one to show off her body however, Reiha regularly dresses in a sweater, shorts, and some slippers or jogging shoes. When going to school, Reiha is seen in a tan sailor uniform with a red bow tied under her collar. She wears a grey plad skirt and black leggings with her brown school shoes. At the beginning of Sword Art Online, Reiha (Or Ren in-game) was usually was caught wearing a short sleeve white silk shirt. She also had black cloth leggings equipped under a pair of high leg length dark blue shorts. The black leggings would then travel down to black combat shoes that she acquired at the start of the game. Over top of her short sleeve white shirt, was a metal breastplate that covered her torso and her back. She also had equipped her trusty grey scarf, the two ends falling down her front and back. Under the scarf is seen to be a red hue. She had a holster on her back for her one-handed straight sword as well. Around Floor 11, Ren's entire appearance had changed drastically. Her hair, once down and let to flow out, was now held up in a ponytail like fashion, her light metal equipment now replaced with the Divine Dragon Alliance's heavy equipment that took up most of her body. The set started off with the metal gauntlets that covered from her wrist to her just before her elbow. She then had a metal chest plate that not only covered her chest and were etched out in a smooth arc. She then had black undergarments that outlined her figure that then flowed into what seemed to be a small skirt of some kind. She then had her black leggings flow down into metal knee-length boots that have a sort of regal appearance to them. She also had light metal pauldrons that are equipped on both shoulders, nothing too flashy however. She then finished off her outfit with her usual blue scarf that she's opted never to take off. When arriving at Floor 58, Ren now had somewhat of a fresh start in her equipment. Her heavy equipment that she used to posses was now replaced by lighter and easier to move in attire. Starting off with a tan metal breastplate, she then had a black the same color smooth pauldrons over her shoulders that draped down and curled in to comfortably fit around her arm. She equipped leather gloves that went up to just before her elbows. She then has a light blue mini battle skirt type covering that starts from the beginning of her abdomen which is laced, before spanning out and covering either side of her waist slightly. Her bottom piece seems to be a continuation of her top piece in which it stops at her mid leg in little furls, a bit of her legs are seen again before it is covered up by her leg length tan boots. She then finally wears her usual scarf. Personality Reiha for one, is an extremely hot-headed female, usually doing things her way before trying others. She hates taking orders from anyone and usually blocks them out with sheer ignorance and arrogance. None usually oppose her due to her fearsome demeanor. Reiha is also quite seclusive, only having few friends. Either that or no one really has the guts to strike up a conversation with her, fearing they might get yelled at or simply ignored. She's usually very submissive, a look of boredom or elusiveness crossing her features. One to speak and show her thoughts without a care, whether they be good or bad, she usually gets her into trouble or fights with her classmates or seniors. Her headstrong nature usually doesn't help in that factor either. These are all reasons why Reiha doesn't usually interact with people. Having grown up with a father and little brother, she's grown into quite a boy herself. She likes to play sports, doesn't really care much for her outer appearance most times, and usually fits in with the males of her school more so than the females. Since learning kickboxing and regular boxing from her father and trainer at her local gym, she became even m What one doesn't usually know about Reiha, is her sensitive, female side. When she needs to dress up, she has a way of making herself sparkle, which Saito himself has complimented on many a time. Even at the most unknowing times, Reiha would check her hair or clothing to see if anything was out of place. Weird as it is, people seem to forget at times that she is a girl, and does somewhat care for her how she looks. She also is one to get extremely self-conscious when it comes to someone who's opinion really matters to her. This usually leads to her doing drastic things like cutting her hair just because of someone's opinion and other things of that nature, though it rarely comes to that. Like Saito, she tends to take on many things herself, if someone needs help, she'll assist them, while already carrying her own weight, simply due to her wanting to be helpful or just her being arrogant about it. This usually leads to her breaking down or collapsing from stress or fatigue. Although all of these tend to get her in much trouble, she has a good head on her shoulders, and knows how to take care of herself, after all, she'd been taking care of her little brother ever since he was little, she is able to deal with situations as soon as they arrive usually jumping in and acting before thinking upon it, which has saved her many a time. When she entered Sword Art Online, she felt like she was dreaming. A world where she could be as hectic and boisterous as she wanted to, as long as she had the skills to back it up. However, that dream would soon turn into a nightmare, once the bells rang. Background Reiha Takagi, born August 12, 2006, was a very energetic baby, always wanting to explore places she'd never been. This would most times get her into trouble. When she was able to get her hand on the beta test for Sword Art Online, she quickly immersed herself into the virtual world, loving the game immediately (Mostly due to the fighting aspect). Of cours when November 6, 2022 rolled about, she quickly reacquired the game, ready to see what the other 8,999 players would be like, and hopefully get passed the 10th Floor. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items # White Shine Spear.jpg|White Shine Spear Iron Straight Sword #Silk Leggings #Silk Top #Leather Breastplate #Teleport Crystal x 2 #Health Potion x 4 Later Weapons #Iron Two-handed Spear (Floor 11) #Allagan Spear (Floor 11) #White Shine Spear (End-game spear) Later Armor #Divine Dragon Alliance Assault Team Set (Floor 14) *Divine Dragon Alliance Armor *Divine Dragon Alliance Leggings *Divine Dragon Alliance Blouse #Regalia Major Set (End-game armor) *Regalia Breastplate *Regaia Shoulder Guards *Regalia Arm Glovings *Regalisa Major Boots *Regalia Major Covering Abilities Skills Buffs *'Leader's Pride' - The user gives an attack and defense boost to any friendly players close by. Range is very limited however, and only lasts for 10 seconds. * Will to Live - This buff allows the user to, keep 1% of life when inflicted with an attack that would otherwise kill them. Thought after it is used once, it will go into a five minute cooldown. * One Handed Straight Sword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.[1] *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically.[1] *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.[1] *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Crashing Strike - (1-hit strike) The user tosses they're sword in the air before leaping after it and slashing downwards towards their opponent, Damage is slightly increased. *Heaven's Strike - (1-hit strike) The user must put all they're energy into their personal blade. Once the desired amount is charged, the user can attack the target with a one hit slash that'll leave a paralysis status effect if charged all the way and makes contact with the opponents body. Damage however, varies on how much time you charge it. For example, if you want full power, then it'll take you the longest time to charge which is 2 minutes as you are vunerable to attack in this form. *Shockwave - (1-hit AOE skill) The user allows a small shockwave to surround them by slamming they're sword into the ground. It hits a small radius and should only be used when the enemy's too close for comfort. It forces anything in it's vicinity back. *Sword Dash - (1-hit strike) The user bursts forward in a sudden boost of speed with their sword ready to slash as they speed past. This skill can only take a user a certain distance but is faster than the normal Sprint skill. Ascendant Spear *Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic spear two handed skill. One strike to the chest or abdomen area. *Slash - (1-hit strike) Basic one handed sword skill that slashes in a slanted fashion. *Charged Strike - (1-hit strike) Just like Slash, except this move can inflict the a knockback if held for the right amount of time. *Swirling Strike - (3-hit strike) A swift twirling three strike attack from her spear, simple slanted, downwards, and upwards movements as well. *Evasive Strike - (1-hit strike) Lucina strikes a part of the opponents body and moves backwards instantly, getting a good 5 yards between her and the enemy. *Whirling Strike - (1-hit strike) A charged twirling strike that takes four manual spins from the user to load. Lucina then sweeps in low and comes up high with a harsh strike to the chest. *Javelin Toss - (1-hit strike) Throws her spear. Induces a knockback & three second stun *Pointed Star - (6-hit combo) Using her spear, Lucina lunges for the enemy's neck and groin. *Spinning Barrier - A defensive skill that spins his staff in a circle to form a transparent shield. The higher the skill level, the longer the barrier. *Downward Slice - (1-hit strike) A skill that twirls the spear vertically and slices down on the enemy's head. *Stepping Lunge - (1-hit strike) A basic one hit lunge at the enemy. *Double Stab - (2-hit combo) A basic double stab to the chest. *Weakpoints - (3-hit combo) Stabs three times at weakpoints. Can inflict a bleed. *Opener - (4-hit comb) Strikes at the hands before slicing at the throat. *Whipping Point - (5-hit combo) Whips the spear around and around at high speeds to slice in random locations. *Polarity - (6-hit combo) An skill that strikes at both the head and the groin. *Crescent Swipe - (1-hit strike) A low-level strike down and enemy's chest. *Run Through - (1-hit strike) A move that spears right through the enemy and stabs them in the stomach. *Cross Roads - (2-hit combo) A move that slices in an 'X' shaped pattern. *Triple Decker - (3-hit comb) A mid-level move that hits with the end of the weapon before stabbing twice in the chest. *Riposte - After the user has successfully parried the target, the user can perform a spear ram with the butt of they're bladed staff through the user's chest. This usually does high amounts of damage to the enemy and can only be activated after a parry. Even then the enemy can escape, counter-parry, block, or do anything that stops themselves from getting hit. *Draining Strike - (2-hit strike) Drains the target's mana if this hits, but deals no damage. If the target has no mana, the spear simply strikes as usual. *Heavy Thrust - (1-hit strike) Delivers a heavy attack to the target in a thrusting motion, if used while on the user's flank, dmage is increased. *Armor Buster - (1-hit strike) The user breaks through an enemy shield, armor, etc. Anything that is being used to shield themselves basically. Damage is increased to pierce the thickest armor. *Piercing Talon - (10-hit combo) The user is able to throw their spear towards the target at top speeds for increased damage. Spear does constant damage that counts for ten strikes if it pierces and must be removed. *Armor Pierce - (1-hit strike) The user strikes through the target to de buff their defense stats. *Pole Vault - (2-hit combo) The user vaults themselves over the target by pushing off the ground with *their spear while stabbing and slashing as they traverse through the air. Damage is slightly increased. *Spineshatter Dive - (1-hit strike) The user performs a Jumping attack with increased damage *Killing Thrust - (1-hit strike) The user rams their sear into the back of their target for a huge increase of damage. If it hits the front of the target, the enemy takes minimum damage but can still be skewered onto the spear. *Air Slash - (1-hit strike) The user can only use this move while airborne. When activated, the user will slash at the target with high speeds. *Dragon Killer - (1-hit strike) The user vaults into the air with the aid of they're spear and comes down on the target with a brutal strike through the heart. The user utilizes the energy from the jump, along with their own body and weight and attack force to push the limits of they're attack power. No armor or shield protects from such a strike that could kill a dragon itself. *Knight's Frenzy - (8-hit combo) This skill will only work if the first strike connects. Lucina speeds the butt of the spear towards the opponent, if it connects, it will induce the Daze effect. Lucina will then catch the spear again and roll towards the opponent, second lunge already activated as she chucks it again at close range, sending the enemy flying backwards, only to be smashed in the back by the shaft of the weapon. She then deals out four vertical spinning strikes before coming down hard with the butt and end shaft of her spear for one final strike to any body part. The last strike will break the body part it had connected with. If there is armor, the durability will harshly decrease. Cooldown is 30 minutes. Quotes * (To Herself) "I'm Sorry Saito, but I'm too far into this mess, for you to save me..." Trivia * The name Reiha was derived from her mother's first name, Rei. * Ren actually means "water lily" in Japanese. * Reiha loves hot food Category:Female Category:Character Category:Remnants of Light